Dreaming Awake
by Coney Cat
Summary: HOME MOVIES- I don't want to give it away but it's a slight Brendon/Melissa fic. I thought if any of the three were to hook up it would probably be them.
1. Dreaming Awake

**Author's Incoherent Babbling: It's a bit of a Brendon/Melissa fic but I'm not going far enough for them to hook up. I always thought they would be a cute couple. I don't think Melissa could stand Jason for too long to consider dating him. I don't own the characters in Home Movies. Please take the time to R+R! ^_^  
  
  
  
Dreaming Awake  
  
  
_-Brandon is in a song dream sequence. "This Magic Moment" is playing in the background with Walter and Perry singing the background vocals popping up everywhere as Brandon dances with Cynthia, as the song ends Brendon moves in to kiss Cynthia, somewhere in the back someone calls Brendon's name faintly.-_  
  
Voice: Breeeeeeen-don...Breeeen-don.....time to wake up....BRENDON!  
  
_-The last shout woke Brendon with a start before he could kiss Cynthia. He bolted up and collided with his mom, Paula who had been standing over him-_  
  
Brendon: Ow, mom! _-Rubs face-_ Watch where you uh...watch me sleep.  
  
Paula: Sorry, I was trying to wake you up from your little dream... what were you dreaming about?  
  
Brendon: _-Recalling his dream-_ Uh...nothing, I didn't have a dream....  
  
Paula: Oh well you were saying Melissa's name in your sleep so maybe you just don't remember it. Get ready for school, I don't feel like driving you. _-Leaves room-_  
  
Brendon: ...Melissa's name? But..._-flops backwards on to bed-_  
  
_-Cut to outside scene of the school, a bell rings in the background and we zoom in to Mr. Lynch's room. Jason is sitting between Brendon and Melissa and seems to be sticking his finger in his ear. Melissa is writing something and Brendon is very jittery looking around the room busy thinking about the dream and what his mom said.-_  
  
Mr. Lynch:_ -Taking attendance- _Jason....Brendon-  
  
Brendon: What? I didn't say it!  
  
Mr. Lynch: ...I was taking attnedence.   
  
Brendon: _-nervously-_ Ahh heh...right and a good job you do of uh...taking attendance.  
  
Mr. Lynch:_ -mutters under his breath-_ Glad someone around here notices..._-continues-_  
  
Brendon: _-Looks over and sees Jason and Melissa looking at him-_  
  
Melissa: Brendon, are you okay? You seem a little nervous.  
  
Jason: I was nervous once, because my mom had to take me to the vet...  
  
Melissa: The vet?  
  
Jason: Yeah...but it wasn't for me, it was for my fish, Spunky.  
  
Melissa: Aww was he okay?  
  
Brendon: Who cares about the stupid fish!  
  
Melissa: _-a bit angry-_ I do, now Jason tell us what happened.  
  
Brendon:_ -smacks forehead-   
_  
Jason: It uh...died a week later.  
  
Melissa: Oh...I'm sorry.  
  
Jason: My mom let me flush the toilet.  
  
Melissa: _-uncertain if that was good or bad-_ Oh well that was nice of her....  
  
Brendon: You guys! I have a crisis here, would you shut up about the stupid fish!  
  
Melissa: Well fine Brendon! What's your big crisis?  
  
Brendon: Uh, well we need to think of the next movie.  
  
Melissa: Is that all?  
  
Brendon: ..Yeah.  
  
Jason: I think it should be a horror movie about spinach.  
  
Brendon: Jason, spinach isn't that scary.  
  
Jason: Then you haven't eaten my dad's spinach! _-Laughs at his own little joke and Brendon and Melissa just stare at him-_  
  
_-Scene changes to the soccer feild, Brendon is on the bench and Coach McGuirk is yelling at the kids on feild-_  
  
Coach McGuirk: Walter! Stop putting flowers in Perry's hair and block the BALL! Ugh, I tell you kids these days...  
  
Brendon: As I was saying, I apparently I said Melissa's name in my sleep.  
  
Coach McGuirk: So?  
  
Brendon: It's a big so! What am I going to do...I never thought of Melissa as more than a friend!  
  
Coach McGuirk: Brendon, Brendon, Brendon...your taking this all out of porportion...the talking it means nothing. You only said Melissa's name because she's the girl your closest to.   
  
Brendon: ...For once I think you may be right.  
  
Coach McGuirk: Of course I'm right, unless the talking means you do like Melissa and the dream means nothing.  
  
Brendon: _-sighs-_ Yeah thanks anyway Coach McGuirk.  
  
Coach McGuirk: Yeah no problem,_-goes back to yelling-_ Cindy! Stop leaping around, this isn't the ballet! Get the ball!   
  
_-Scene, Brendon sits at the kitchen table, Josie is in her high chair, and Paula is cooking dinner at the stove- _  
  
Brendon: I never would tell you this mom but I need advice  
  
Paula: _-Drops the spoon she was using to stir with-_ ...What did you say?  
  
Brendon: ...I need your advice?  
  
Paula: I thought I might have been hearing things but no...my little Brendon is asking for advice! What is it? Homework, your movies?  
  
Brendon: Uh no, well it's about this mornings dream.  
  
Paula: _-picks up the spoon and looks at it seeing if it's too dirty to continue to use-_ Oh did you finally remember it?  
  
Brendon: Well sorta. I was dreaming about Cynthia...  
  
Paula: _-Sticks the dirty spoon back into the pot thinking one little hair won't hurt-_ Ohhh that kind of dream...  
  
Brendon: What?  
  
Paula: -Realizes she might be jumping to conclusions- Never mind.  
  
Brendon: Well we were dancing together until you woke me up, and said I had been saying Melissa's name. Coach McGuirk thinks it may be nothing, but he also says it could be something. What do you think?  
  
Paula: Well you know what I think? I think this would be perfect for your next movie.  
  
Brendon: What do you mean?  
  
Paula: Write a story where a guy has a dream like yours, and in the dream sequence have you can have you and Melissa dance around or whatever you were doing. Maybe that would help you know how you really feel about Melissa.  
  
Brendon: _-Thinks about what his mom said-_ That's the best advice anyone has ever given me! Thanks mom! _-Runs off-_  
  
Paula: Brendon! Dinner is almost ready, where are you going?  
  
Brendon: _-offscreen-_ To write the script!  
**


	2. This Magic Moment

**Author's Incoherent Babbling : I had fun writing this story. I started at 11: 50pm and it's 1:19am right now! Time for bed! I hope you like it...I hope you review...I hope this wasn't all for nothing! Btw, I don't any of the characters from Home Movies.  
  
Part 2: This Magic Moment  
  
  
_-Scene Brendon's basement, he's there with Jason and Melissa-_  
  
Brendon: Here's the scripts for the new movie, "Dreaming Awake", I'm sure your going to like it! _-Gives them their scripts-_  
  
_-Melissa and Jason flip through them-_  
  
Melissa: I like the plot! A struggling writer, who do I play?  
  
Brendon: You play his next door neighbor.  
  
Jason: No spinach?  
  
Brendon: Uh well let's start shooting and if there's a place where we can stick spinach in, we'll do it.  
  
Jason: How about cauliflower?  
  
Brendon: Uh sure.  
  
Melissa: Uh Brendon what's with this dream sequence?  
  
Brendon: It's a writers thing. Creative and artsy people have odd dreams.._.-laughs nervously-_  
  
Melissa: Oh, I didn't know that.   
  
Brendon: Yeah we can start shooting when ever you guys are ready. I'll be right back. _-Goes up stairs-_ Mom! MOOOOOM!_ -Runs into the kitchen, then runs into the living room-_ Mom!  
  
Paula: What Brendon?   
  
Brendon: Do you have a copy of "This Magic Moment"?  
  
Paula: I may, why?  
  
Brendon: We need it for the dream sequence.  
  
Paula: Are you on drugs?  
  
Brendon: No! Why?  
  
Paula:: ...No reason. Check in my music.  
  
Brendon: Thanks! _-Goes off to check-_  
  
_-A few days later Brendon, Melissa and Jason are in the basement ready to shoot the dream sequence. Brendon is dressed as his character would dress, a messy shirt and jeans. Melissa is in a long lavender dress and Jason is a dressed as a mime. Since all three are in the scene Brendon is allowing Paula to work the camera-  
_  
Melissa: Uh why is there a mime popping around in this scene?  
  
Brendon: _-Mutters under his breath-_ Because Walter and Perry weren't available...  
  
Melissa: What?  
  
Brendon: Because it symbolizes the relationship between the girl and the writer...  
  
Melissa: If you say so.  
  
Brendon: Everybody ready?  
  
Jason: Uh my make-up itches...  
  
Brendon: Don't touch it. Ready mom?  
  
Paula: Ready!  
  
Brendon:_ -Gets in dancing position with Melissa-_ Okay.  
  
Paula: Annnnnnd action! _-Starts the music and starts recording-_  
  
_-Jason pops around mouthing everything the background singers sing, and Brendon and Melissa dance. The song ends and Paula stops recording.-_  
  
Paula: You sure your not doing drugs?  
  
Brendon: Yes mom...  
  
Melissa: What does she mean?   
  
Brendon: Oh nothing...heh heh.  
  
Paula: Okay, well who's hungry? I can make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  
  
Jason: I'm allergic to peanut butter...  
  
Brendon: But you ate peanut butter yesterday.   
  
Jason: Oh yeah...well this is an off and on allergy.  
  
_-Everyone heads up stairs but Brendon and Paula-_  
  
Paula: Did this help at all?  
  
Brendon: Surprisingly it did...thanks mom.  
  
_-Scene in Brendon's basement. They finished shooting the last scene-_  
  
Brendon: Wow, I thought it'd take more than a day to finish.   
  
Melissa: It was pretty easy to film except for that one weird dream sequence.  
  
Jason: _-itches his face-_ I think I got a rash.  
  
Melissa: From the make-up?  
  
Jason: No the peanut butter...  
  
Brendon: But my mom made you tuna.  
  
Jason: ...Uhm, right.  
  
_-They all go upstairs to Brendon's front door-_   
  
Melissa: I guess we'll be going now.   
  
Brendon: Actually could you stay for a second Melissa?  
  
Melissa: Sure.  
  
Brendon: When..._-notices Jason still there-_ Uh you can go home Jason.   
  
Jason: Okay, see you in school. _-Leaves-_   
  
Melissa: What were you saying Brendon?  
  
Brendon: Well...when we were filming the dream sequence I realized I like you.  
  
Melissa: Well I like you too Brendon.  
  
Brendon: Really? No, I mean I like you like you....  
  
Melissa: Oh. Well I don't know what to say Brendon...I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you.  
  
Brendon: Oh...well that's okay.  
  
Melissa: We can still be friends right?  
  
Brendon: Of course! Heh...where would I be without my leading lady?  
  
Melissa:_ -Giggles-_ Stop it Brendon. Well I better get going, bye! -Leaves-  
  
Brendon: ...Oh boy....  
  
_-Scene outside, Jason is waiting for Melissa-_  
  
Jason: What did he say?  
  
Melissa: He said he likes me likes me.  
  
Jason: Really? What did you tell him?  
  
Melissa: I lied to him.  
  
Jason: But why!  
  
Melissa: Because, it's just not right. Not yet.   
  
Jason: _-tugs on his hair-_ But the suspense is killing me!  
  
Melissa: What suspense?  
  
Jason: Oh. Never mind.  
  
  
-The End-**


End file.
